Broken and Fixed
by KeepMiAlive
Summary: Kid Flash returns home one day to find the apartment wrecked and Jinx a mess as she worries about the news she must give him. One shot. Flinx, with bits and chunks of fluff at the end. (Bad summary, but there you go)


Kid Flash knew that something was wrong. He knew it the split-second before he opened the door to their apartment. It was a gut feeling. As the door swung inward, he sucked in a deep breathe.

The first thing that hit him was the smell of burnt food. He dashed into the kitchen and turned off the stove, putting the pot of blackened food in the sink. As he rinsed the pot with cold water, his eyes began to take in the rest of the scene.

There were scratch marks on the walls. Furniture lay on its side, far from their original upright positions. Water pooled on the floor from the broken vases. The door to the bathroom hung ajar. Every light was on in the small apartment.

Taking a few determined steps out of the kitchen, his eyes finally found the most important thing in the room. The most important person.

She sat in the far corner. Her eyes were closed tightly. Her arms were snaked around herself as she held her knees to her head, curling into a smaller ball. Her teeth bit her lower lip, drawing a small amount of blood. Her hair, normally worn up, was hanging in her face, obscuring it. He knew her well enough to know that she was fighting tears.

Kid Flash's next breath caught in his throat. He slowly picked his way across the torn up room. Broken glass crunched beneath his boots.

"Jinx?" His voice came out cautiously and quietly.

A small whimper was the only response he received.

"Jinx, princess, I am going to come over to you, okay? I'm going to take you to our room."

The ball tightened in upon itself.

As he picked his way across the remnants of their living room, Kid Flash took note of the crushed roses surrounding his girlfriend. A picture of the two was laying facedown by the girl's feet.

"Jinx. I'm going to pick you up now honey."

There was no response. He placed one arm across the girl's back, and put the other under her legs, scooping her up. On her good days, Jinx would howl and complain that such treatment was sexist. She would throw her fists and beat upon his chest, shouting that she was too heavy for him to carry. Today, however, she went limp into his chest without a word of protest.

He held her securely against him, kissing her forehead as he stepped away from the mess. He moved slowly so that he wouldn't disturb her more than he already was. The fact that Kid Flash was moving slowly when every instinct in his body was telling him to run as fast as he could was proof of how much the girl in his arms meant to him. Another small whimper arose from her as the pair passed the bathroom.

"Shhh princess. We're almost there."

Kid Flash was sure to open the door quietly so as not to scare the girl. As he approached their bed, Jinx slowly began to uncurl. He carefully laid her down, making sure to gently cradle her head in his arms. He began to slowly rock while stroking her face with his thumb. At this, she lost control. Sobs tore through her body as she clutched her sides.

"I love you Jinx. You aren't alone. I've got you." His voice was only barely audible as he murmured in her ear. Kid Flash was mentally scanning through the options of what could possibly turn his strong girl into this broken one. The list was full of frightening possibilities, and as he thought, he pulled her closer.

The time passed for them like this. Him trying desperately to help her in any way that he could, and her trying and failing to gather herself together. Slowly, her crying became less frantic. Jinx slowly began to wrap herself up in Kid Flash. When the tears finally stopped, the two were tangled together. Her head rested on his chest as he ran his fingers through her hair.

After a soft kiss to the tip of her nose, Kid Flash turned her head so that he could meet her eyes.

"Will you please tell me what happened?"

Her eyes tightened once more, and for a moment, he worried that he would lose her again. After a sharp breath, she opened them again.

"You're going to hate me."

"What? No, never. You could never make me hate you." His voice registered the shock as plainly as his face.

She turned her head away. "Yes, I could. And you will."

"Hey. I mean it. You can never make me hate you. Not even when you were evil, or when you captured me with those containment fields. If I didn't hate you then, why on Earth would I hate you now?"

She cringed. "This is different."

He pulled her face towards his again. As he spoke, his eyes never left hers, and his words were spoken honestly. "Nothing could ever make me hate you. You are the love of my life. Nothing will ever change that. Okay? I am yours. Mind, body, and soul. Completely yours. Now tell me whatever it is that has you so scared."

Her breath caught in her throat. She squeezed his hands before beginning to unwind herself from him.

"Jinx?"

The ghost of a smile met her lips. "I'll be right back. I promise."

With that, her body slid off of the bed. Her bare feet padded out of the bedroom. He heard the creak of the bathroom door, as well as the shuffling of boxes. A moment of heavy silence settled over the house before Jinx returned to their room. She held in her hands a stick and a box.

His mouth flew open to ask thousands of questions, but she silenced him with a look.

"So..." she began, "...this is a...pregnancy test. I haven't been feeling good this month, you know. So I got this from the mall today." She smiled as more tears slid down her face. Her voice shook as she continued on. "I tried it. Guess what it says. Guess." Her eyes stared expectantly at his face, even though she didn't give him enough time to absorb or respond to the question.

"It says positive. Positive, with a little plus sign. Positive, as in baby. Little, tiny baby. Right here. Right in me. Right there, in my-"

Her voice cut off as he kissed her. He hadn't bothered to be slow this time.

Kid Flash pulled his face back, smiling. "Princess, that is wonderful. That is perfect."

The frown returned to her face as he spoke. "But it's not. That baby has a piece of me in it. Me. If it were just you, then I would be so excited, but it isn't just you. I am passing on my curse to some poor innocent creature that hasn't even formed a thought yet. I am dooming this child to all of the horrors that I faced, and-"

He cut her off again by the same method. When he pulled back this time, her face showed frustration. He smiled.

"Jinx. Do you not see how perfect this child will be? How blessed it is to have you as a mother? You don't have a curse, you have a gift. This won't be like your childhood, because you'll have me. You'll both have me. Whenever either of you get scared, I will be here to help push you both along. You will never be alone, nor will this child. I love you both."

"I love you too." A small laugh bubbled at her lips. He gently pressed her against the wall as he kissed away her tears.

"It is wonderful, Jinx. I could not be happier."

He placed a hand on her stomach. Lowering his face to that level, he reached into his back pocket. Out of it, he pulled a small velvet box.

"Well little baby, I was planning on doing this next week, but why wait any longer?"

He sank onto one knee. His gaze swung up to meet hers. Her eyes were wide with shock.

"I love you Jinx. You never seem to believe me when I say it, but I do. I will never leave you. I want to make that promise more official. I want everyone to know how much I love you. Jinx, will you marry me?"

A moment passed by in silence as she stared down at Kid Flash, her face slowly changing from shock to a smile.

"Yes."

A grin was plastered on his face as he stood.

"Thank God. You were starting to worry me."

Another laugh crossed her lips, and she didn't bother to contain it this time. Kid Flash went in to kiss her again, this time placing his hand gently on her stomach.

"I love you." She whispered.

"And I you, princess. Both of you."

**So there it is guys. Not one of my best, but it's something, right? Congrats to you if you read all the way down to here. I wrote and edited this super late at night, so pardon any errors I missed. Love you darlings! I also love your awesome favorite/review/constructive criticism/combination of the above. If you liked it, then please give feedback of some kind.**


End file.
